


Revelations (Jimon)

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Smut, Top!Jace, au - jocelyn is alive, bottom!simon, clace-free au, clary is supportive, fast-paced, first smut pls be nice, jace is confused, jimon, kinda angsty, simon is needy and i love it, simon is v awkward, sizzy-free au, they are both so frickin horny wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: simon has feelings. jace plays the piano to calm down. sex ensues?[first smut ever written. i read it enough, so why the heck not?][no clace, no sizzy. happens after City of Heavenly Fire. major spoilers :D]





	

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification, they have both had sex with males before. i just didn't write that in and i'm too lazy to rewrite this now. originally written in january 2017 :D  
> pls request stuff, too. i wanna know what you want to read as well as what i want to writr  
> in the meantime, enjoy some free sin ya lil nasties  
> stay strong, babes! -t xo

 

Jace had suspected he had feelings for Simon for quite a while now. The first time he can think of that made his stomach flutter was his first meeting with the brown-haired boy - Simon's painful ignorance and utter incredulity was so apart from Clary that he admired him for solely that. Not that Jace would say anything, of course, when there were other problems he had to help solve.

The second was the time that Simon first met Isabelle, being so astounded at her beauty that he had only been able to murmur a "so hot" under his breath. The little green monster in Jace's chest had been the first sign that he needed to calm down and back off. His heart had ached the same when Simon left with Clary, leaving only his scent and a single dollar note behind. Even in the demon realms, when Simon used his blood to save Isabelle, and needed to drink from someone, the denial hurt more that the bite ever would. But, Jace would keep quiet until now.

He often played the piano when there were too many thoughts in his head. The music numbed it, his fingers dancing over the keys almost of their own accord and now, after Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, he was playing almost constantly. But he couldn't keep them out forever: _so_ , his thoughts said. _Simon is no longer a vampire. You could say something, you know._

"I know, I just don't want to. He seems happier now."

His monologue (and playing) was interrupted by Clary's distanced voice ushering someone into the room, both encouraging and threatening them at the same time. Loud noises of protest follow in the door being slammed shut and locked, and then a sigh echoing into the high-ceilinged space.

"So, I guess we're here. Together. Alone."

After a pause: "Naturally."

"Right. Okay. Um, okay, okay-"

"Simon?" A nod. "Get on with it."

And then, rushed: "So, I kind of really like you. You nearly died, we all did, but I didn't think of Rebecca, or my mom, or even Clary. I actually thought of you, and that's out there and you can please reject me now."

"Why would I reject you?" Jace was astounded - he stood, rounding on the taller man.

"Because I only just Ascended, and I was a vampire, and _I drank your blood!_ "

"I let you drink my blood for a reason, Simon, because I thought you would never say this sort of thing. And now you have, I want to decline your offer to reject you. I do like you, too, and it would be really nice of you if you came over here." Jace beckoned, even though he knew he was making no sense, baffled from this bizarre turn of events. But when Simon stood in front of him, he leant up and placed the sweetest, gentlest kiss he'd ever given on his lips.

Simon responded immediately, fisting his hands in the blonde's hair, a pleased noise escaping his throat. They deepened the kiss, Jace grasping Simon's hips and pulling him closer, walking them over to the piano stool. They sat down, moving as one, the slight friction over Simon's growing member making the brunette let out a little whimper.

Jace realised, and pulled away.

"You want more? Are my kisses not enough?" A whimper, a weak buck of the hips in reply. "You want my fingers, my tongue in that tight little ass of yours?"

"Oh, God, yes," came the reply.

Jace lifted him, then, and leant him over the stool, moving to stand behind him, unbuckling their belts and tugging their jeans off. He slid Simon's boxers down, admiring that little pink hole, wanting to devour it.

So, he did.

Simon wasn't expecting Jace's tongue first, and the gasp of shock quickly turned into moans of pleasure as the blonde repeatedly lapped at his ass, sticking the tip of his tongue in and slowly beginning to stretch him out. A wiggle of the brunette's hips told Jace he was ready for fingers, so he worked the first one in gently.

"My God, Jace, please."

"Do you deserve it?" More moans were his only reply, but Jace couldn't help himself.   
Simon whimpered as the blonde's finger went in up to the knuckle and started to fuck him, stopping every now and then to try and work another of his digits into the younger boy's ass.

Jace was painfully hard at this point, and all he wanted was to be inside this boy, but he needed to make sure they were both ready for it. He gently flipped Simon over, still kneeling, so that he was lined up with the brunette's leaking cock.

"Simon?"

"Jace?"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

A soft, but audible gulp filled the air. And then, "yeah."

"Do you deserve it?" Thorough nodding. Jace shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Please! I've told you things I haven't told anyone!"

"I suppose so." Jace sits opposite the desperate boy, on the comfy old armchair no-one bothered with. Beckoning once again, Simon walks over, confused.

And then he is pulled onto the older boy's dick.

He'd never known satisfaction until that moment. To finally be full, to be fucked by such a gorgeous man, to be held and assisted while he bounced on that fat cock, forgetting about his own, focused only on what is stretching him out. He never thought he'd get there.

But here he is, the sounds of skin slapping and the groans and whimpers captured into loving, rough and tender kisses until they're both close, both on that precipice.

"Jace... I'm so close..."

"Me too," Jace, panting, sweaty, the words exchanged forehead to forehead, so the brunette didn't see the hand grasp his dick and start stroking him from base to tip until it happened. It only took a few pumps for him to release, covering the blonde in his thick ropes of cum. His muscles contracted around the older boy's dick, milking Jace's orgasm as much as the other boy's hand milked his.

After a while came the tired: "well, that was fun."

"No kidding, really, Simon?" A giggle and a kiss on the cheek sealed the statement.


End file.
